


Marvel At Us

by Alpha19



Category: Glee, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: When the Glee club finds out that they all somehow have superpowers and have had their memories altered, the group decides to become costumed heroes while also finding why they can't remember their true past. (Crossover with Marvel) Starts Season 2. Rachel/Finn, Santana/Brittany, Puck/Quinn, Mike/Tina.





	Marvel At Us

_Two years earlier_

Rachel sat at her bedroom desk, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for what Arthur had confidently declared would be "the biggest heist yet". As soon as the young woman's communicator began to beep she eagerly swiped it from her desk and activated the live video function of it. "Arthur, any news on the heist?" Rachel asked immediately, as her speckled friend appeared on her screen.

"Hello to you as well Rachel," Arthur said, a small smirk playing on his face. Rachel gave him a stern glare and he waved his hands in a mock apology before he continued. "But yes, the client just gave me the details." Both of their communicators began to beep, signalling another person was joining the conversation.

"You could have waited for us all to join the conversation guys," joked Michael from his side of the video chat with Rachel noticing Noah was stood in the background, both of them fresh from the training room judging by the layers of sweat that clung to their skin.

"Whatever, so what's the job this time?" asked Noah who was now towelling some of the sweat off of his bare torso.

"One minute then," Arthur said as he looked through some papers he was holding. "A new Hydra recruit wants a good reputation boost and wants us to steal some information and schematics from the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier."

"That ain't gonna be an easy job," Mercedes said choosing this moment to show she had joined the conversation.

"I agree with Mercedes," Kurt stated, walking through a wall and into the same video frame as Mercedes. "I assume that we will all be meeting to make a plan?" Kurt asked.

"Correct," Arthur replied absentmindedly while he continued to shuffle through various documents. "I'm going to tell the rest of the team about the heist and then we'll meet up to co-ordinate the job." He ended his video feed and everybody else did the same.

_1 week later_

The team was assembled, the eleven young teenagers cramped around a long table in their headquarters, otherwise known as the dining room in Rachel's house. Rachel did a quick head count before nodding to herself and launching in to the plan, "Noah and Arthur, you two will be flying our jet to a suitable nearby location near the Helicarrier. Then myself, Santana, Michael and Quinn will be the distraction team with me, obviously, leading." She paused and looked at the people she mentioned who nodded in agreement to the plan, ignoring the eye rolls that some gave. "Finn, Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Mercedes, you will be the team obtaining the information, with Finn leading." She paused again to look at her team again before nodding. "Everybody suit up, we're leaving in 10 minutes." The team nodded and quickly ran to get their uniforms on before clambering into their jet.

Once everybody had climbed into the jet and secured themselves in, Arthur's voice came over the intercom, "E.T.A is 45 minutes. Remember the plan, distraction team goes in first, 5 minutes later the main team goes in, when you get the info radio me and I'll drop by to pick everybody up."

"What kind of security can we expect?" asked Quinn from next to Rachel. Although Rachel was reluctant to admit it, Quinn was the closest the team had to a second in command, after herself and Finn.

"According to our information broker there will be approximately 300 armed guards at various places. Therefore, it is our job to draw them away from the data room so the main team can obtain the information as easily as possible," Rachel responded. Quinn nodded to herself now thinking how the team could best handle the amount of security.

Rachel spent the next 40 minutes instructing her distraction team on what their individual roles would be while Finn did the same with his team.

Arthur's voice came over the intercom interrupting Rachel mid-sentence, "Guys, we're in range of the carrier."

Rachel grinned to herself, "Typhoon and Flare go!" Rachel ordered to Michael and Santana using their respective code names in case their communications were being traced.

"Good luck," said Tina to Mike, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Come back safe," added Brittany, linking pinky fingers with Santana.

Both nodded with Michael sprinting out of the jet and summoning an air current as he fell, hurtling in the direction of the carrier while Santana took a deep breath as she jumped and engulfed herself in fire before flying after Michael leaving a trail of flames behind her.

Arthur landed the jet as fast as he could and opened the door allowing Rachel and Quinn to leave as the Helicarrier security door opened with a surge of armed soldiers each taking aim at anybody leaving the jet. Quinn quickly used her telekinesis to pick up and toss the nearest guards, while Rachel began to hurl hard light discs from her hands hitting as many guards as she could and blinding others. Within a minute of the attack both Santana and Michael landed taking out the few remaining guards still fighting with a combination of fire and gusts.

"Main team, go!" Rachel commanded as she selected a random route to go down.

"You heard her," Finn said to his team, as he touching the side of the jet and allowing the metal to run up his arm until he became on organic copy of the jet's metal before leaping out of the jet with the rest of his team in pursuit only to be met by a large locked gate. "Dammit," Finn exclaimed turning to Kurt. "You think you can open it?" Kurt looked up at the gate before smiling with confidence and running, phasing directly through the gate. A few moments passed before the gate slowly rose up and opened, revealing Kurt who was surrounded by five S.H.I.E.L.D guards.

"Umbra, Screamer go!" Finn yelled to Tina and Mercedes as they both ran towards the centre of the guard's circle. Mercedes let out an ear piercing scream causing two of the guards to be flung violently against the back wall, while Tina jumped into her shadow and appeared behind a guard, slamming his head into the floor. Finn charged at one of the remaining guards, slamming his metallic fist into the guard's head sending the guard to the floor. Kurt sprinted to the nearest and guard and phased his hand through the guard's weapon, pulling it from his grasp where the team then took care of him with ease.

As soon as the guards were no longer a threat, the group continued to head up to the control room although were stopped by a complex security door. Finn sighed and asked Brittany, "Barrier, you think you can open this?" Brittany looked at the door and smiled before she charged up her hands with red energy. Brittany threw the red energy at the door and the team looked in slight awe as the energy rapidly expanded until it forced the door away from the ground and eventually it broke from the wall completely.

Finn nodded in relief before calling Arthur on his communicator. "Tech, we're in the control room. What do we do?"

The silence instantly worried Finn. "Tech, what do we do?" Finn repeated.

"I'm afraid you'll do nothing," yelled an imposing man with an eyepatch covering his left eye, who had evidently been hiding in the corner in the room. "Did you really think that you could cause us problems left, right and centre without being noticed?" The man stormed towards the team giving them no chance to reply to his question. The man was a tall, black man, wearing a dark trench coat that barely concealed his muscled body. "The other members of your team have already been detained and I'll gladly detain you as well."

"Who's the freaky dude?" Finn whispered to Mercedes.

The man glared at the team with his one visible eye. "I am Director Fury!" Fury informed as he radioed his team. "Team, Project T.A.H.I.T.I Memory test is a go, all units get in position." Fury gave one last look at the young intruders before fixing a gas mask over his mouth as the room began to flood with gas.

"Run!" Finn attempted to say as everything turned to black and everybody began to drop unconscious in heaps.

Fury waited a few moments before removing his gas mask and radioing his team again. "Wipe their memories and put them into a deep sleep while we find agents to act as the new family," he instructed. "And make damn sure we assign a team to keep them under tabs when they've been placed into their new lives." Fury nodded to himself, satisfied, as his team pulled the teenagers out of the room.


End file.
